


Pequeno grande homem

by BettBoneca



Category: Harry Potter Tom Riddle - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sem paradoxo., viagem no tempo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettBoneca/pseuds/BettBoneca
Summary: Harrisson James Sírios Potter BlackNunca foi uma criança normal.Nem mesmo na primeira vez.Ele sempre teve um propósito: Assumir o controle de sua vida e voe, sair para não mais voltar.Seus planos tiveram que se ajustar  ao longo dos anos; talentos descobertos e um mundo mágico que se atreve a tentar fixa-lo em um molde de suas espectativas.Manipulação, engano, traição e roubo puseram vingança na lista.
Relationships: Tomarry/ Harrymort
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Linha do tempo passada**

**Harry de 7 anos não era estúpido; Ele teria que ocultar sua inteligência e ambição para alcançar seu objetivo: VOE.**   
**As 11 uma escola de magia trouxe mais perguntas que respostas.**   
**Ele tinha dinheiro, alguém que se acha importante reteve dele.**   
**O novo mundo não o verá por si mesmo.**   
**Ele é o filho de seus pais.**   
**O garoto que viveu para não ter vida própria além do esperado por outros.**   
**Toque junto, observe, planeje...**   
**Estudar só era possível as escondidas, o que ele fez.**   
**Mantenha as notas baixas, Ron está lá para segura-lo e Hermione para espionar e guiar fazendo-o se sentir estúpido.**

**O velho quer algo com ele e para pensar que ele não vai perseber as manipulações e roubo: não se espera que ele sobreviva a sua utilidade, como seus pais ele está marcado como um sacrifício.**   
**O Bem Maior minha bunda.**   
**A sobrevivência depende de quão bem ele pode fingir ser uma marionete.**

**Benditos livros, todos eles. Alice através do espelho é o golpe de gênio. Sua mente aparentemente não guardada e seu verdadeiro eu seguro no seu próprio mundo além do espelho quebrado em seu quarto.**

**Não há tempo. Ele precisa fugir.**

**A alma é a sede do eu.**   
**Seu corpo abriga parte da alma de outra criança que o velho destruiu.**

**Dois erros não fazem um acerto velho miserável.**

**É tarde para mudar o rumo dos eventos, ele tomou conhecimento tarde demais.**

**Não há lugar no mundo em que ele possa se esconder de todos que o caçarão para forçalo a lutar por eles ou mata-lo.**   
**Se procurasse se render e fosse ouvido o suficiente para viver.**   
**O Lorde das Trevas o trancaria: Versão masculina da bela adormecida sendo o melhor destino possível.**

**Primeiro encontre um caminho de volta por que adiante não há nada, a alma no entanto existe além do tempo e do espaço ou assim convém acreditar.**   
**Segundo arrebatar tudo o que lhe pertence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Criar um meio de armazenar seus bens em uma versão mágica de inventario por assim dizer, foi uma parte difícil e ainda assim possível.**   
**Ele fez isso. Um meio de guardar itens fisicos em sua dimensão pessoal além do espelho e tornar a acessalas no mundo físico quando quiser.**   
**Sua fusão da bolsa com espaço espandido aplicada dentro de sua mente e enraizado em sua alma.**   
**Pela lógica sozinha o material não pode habitar o imaterial mas chame mágica e siga em frente.**

**Não seria tarefa fácil achar a brecha na segurança que lhe permitiria fugir.**

**Mas desde a morte de Sírios nada o segurava aqui além do desejo de não deixar nada do que lhe pertence para traz.**

**Estudar, observar e esperar seu momento. Trabalhar para alimentar seu poder mágico discretamente. Os rituais sexuais ajudavam com este propósito e as poções de disfarce também. Como era fácil conseguir cabelo de caras bonitos nos banheiros...**   
**Compulsões e obliviações garantem o sucesso do empreendimento, as masmorras oferecendo os melhores lugares para ocultar a oscilação mágica**

**No fim o próprio velho e seus esquemas lhe renderam a oportunidade perfeita. Ele permitiu o que quer que Malfoy estivesse fermentado e o caos resultante foi a cortina de fumaça perfeita**

**Harrisson começou pegando a varinha do velhote e indo para o escritório dele. Ainda sob a capa.**   
**Recolheu o que achou lá, memorias, livros e chaves de cofres, tudo que parecia de importância sumiu e ninguém poderia apontar para ele, não ainda pelo menos.**

**De volta a torre da Grifinoria as chaves dos ladrões foram trocadas por réplicas geminadas . Quem teria pensado que contar aos garotos que as janelas das meninas não estão guardadas na mesma medida que as escadas, seria usado para algo diferente de amassos?**

**Resta a toca, Molly Weasley não saberia o que a atingiu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gringotes foi relativamente fácil.**   
**Harrison não sabia e não tinha tempo de verificar o que era dele ou foi construído por outros meios.**   
**Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem 100 anos de perdão alguém disse.**

**Revisar as propriedades foi outro assunto totalmente. Ele não poderia levar edifícios com ele mas, os deixaria vazios e prenderia como ai ao seu sangue e magia de família.**

**O velho escondeu sua emancipação ou Pessa que fez.**

**Harrisson bloqueou e tratou de esvaziar cada propriedade encontrada, ganhou e nenhuma esterior ligada a Potter. Ele saberia a verdade quando usasse o ritual que aprendeu na sala precisa.**

**Uma camara ritual oculta em Grimond lugar 12 já estava preparada e não havia razão para adiar sua partida e arriscar alguém descobrir os cofres vazios e as chaves falsas. A fulga dele seria limpa.**

**Se renasceria no mesmo mundo ou um similar não importava para ele agora que a decisão de partir foi tomada e o sacrifício aguardava. Kreacher contribuiu com a captura de seus parentes de bom grado; um herdeiro Negro matando trouxas era sua definição de um bom herdeiro.**

**O sangue jorrou, o insenço queimou, as runas brilharam e o relógio andou para trás. Uma alma fornecida rasgou o tempo e o espaço e se fundiu com seu eu passado.**

**A sensação era nauseante e vomitar dentro do que era certamente o ventre materno, uma experiência para não repetir, nunca.**

**Bem seu ritual o levou a renascer, hora de checar seu acesso ao seu mundo particular em sua mente.**

  
**Custou alcançar o estado ideal de meditação mas, ele fez isso.**

  
**Seu santuário permaneceu inalterado e haveria muito para estudar, tantos livros más, primeiro ele precisa descobrir quão longe está do nascimento e se conseguiu ser devolvido ao seu próprio bebê Harrison.**   
**Levou mais tempo do q ele gostaria de confirmar que sim, ele era o bebê certo, pais certos e padrinho tolo certo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**É o quarto mês de gestação e restam outros mais de quatro meses até o nascimento. Tempo para estudo e planejamento afinal ninguém sabe que ele está escutando.**

**Agora se todos já parassem de fazer vozes agúdas para falar com ele, isso seria ótimo.**

**Ajustar seu tempo de meditação para coincidir com o descanso de sua mãe garantiu que ele tinha menos chance de perder conversas importantes.**

**Além de estudar também se aplicou ao controle de sua magia, era de vital importância ser capaz de ocultar seu potencial mágico do diretor e não fazer magia acidental como um bebê.**

**A comunhão com o seu núcleo e a sua alma cimentaria o sucesso do plano.**

**Os eventos que o levariam até sua tia, estariam além do seu controle ele não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Seus pais estavam enredados nas mãos do velho e seu padrinho mesmo fora de Askaban não contrariaria as sábias palavras do grande Dumbledore.**

**Reunir informações e manter sua herança fora das mãos do bode velho era a primeira fase.**

**Salvaguardar o caco de alma além de detecção era outra e não falharia lá, embora duvidasse que isso mudasse algo na determinação do diretor de sacrificar sua vida e arruinar sua infância.**

**Levar seu pai e padrinho a fazer uma adoção de sangue ainda em St. Mungus antes da declaração de padrinho foi muito fácil. (As artes da mente não estavam mais além do seu alcance e isso com auto estudo) A impulsividade dos dois e a não obrigatoriedade do acordo da mãe para este empreendimento somado ao momento turbulento em que estavam vivendo e a falta de parentes próximos foi tudo que os médicos precisavam para dar seguimento ao procedimento que nomeou Harrison James Sírios Potter Black. Harry para mamãe e plongslet para seus dois pais bobos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que a adoção por si só o desqualificava para um tal profecia foi totalmente desconsiderado.**

**A família foi levada a se esconder, os planos de contingência influenciados por ele ou não foram abandonados e esquecidos más, ele guardava provas de que houve planos.**

**Até contribuiu com o esquema de alas para um abrigo no Canadá enfermarias no seu sangue e de sua mãe, uma chave de porta de gringotes custou uma pequena fortuna e estava oculta e indetectável como um brinco no alto da orelha esqueda (foi com muita dor no coração que lírio furou a orelha dele apenas por que era o melhor meio de fixar a joia) havia dinheiro, documentos e suprimentos estocados apanas para ela se esquecer. Ele não.**

**Já Harrison estocou tudo em que podia pensar, dinheiro trouxa e bruxo, alimentos, produtos de higiene e limpeza, porções, uma barraca de bruxo, maleta estilo Scamander, baú de múltiplos compartimentos e seu penico encantado que ele foi considerado jovem demais para usar com segurança.**

**O tempo estava chegando e sua independência dependia de quão bem ele poderia assumir como enfermarias na rua dos alfineiros.**

**Claro que ele tinha um esquema de alas partatil por via das dúvidas más só cobriria o quarto dele ...**

**Trocar itens por geminados foi o último que ele fez, não deixaria nada de valor ou importância na casa. Boa sorte para o velho galeirão assumir suas contas sem as chaves; ele as banhou em seu sangue e magia. Sem ele novas não serão feitas. (O herdeiro é o único membro vivo da família e menor. Entende-se que entregar a posse das chaves ao bebê desta maneira foi feita pelos pais para proteger o filho contra o roubo e assim apenas um tutor legítimo e acompanhado da criança pode acessar os cofres com conhecimento e consentimento do mesmo. O que não é o caso com as chaves que não foram vinculadas ao sangue)**

**Seu pai Merlin gurde sua alma já estava morto, sua mãe logo o seguiria deixando-o sozinho com um homem fraturado para ensenar o engano que mudaria as vidas de ambos.**

**Bem Harrison se recusava a seguir sobrevivendo, ele iria viver plenamente.**

**Quando a maldição ricocheteou o bebê Harry esperou o fragmento de alma se dirigir a ele e o aceitou, acolheu e salvaguardou dentro do seu santuário.**

**Feito isso convocou a varinha do seu "inimigo" e limpou a si mesmo de emanações mágicas escuras, dissipando qualquer sinal do horcux, não que isso fosse dissuadir Dumbols más o frustraria sem fim.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quando o rato veio ao berçário, o bebê Harry virou uma varinha de teixo e o atordoou. Não custa nada coletar um sacrifício só para o caso de precisar de um, não é como se pudesse recorrer a um elfo doméstico vivendo com os trouxas.**

**Guardou o rato no santuário em uma gaiola claro.**

**Verificou a túnica no chão e guardou os poucos pertences de Voldy com sua varinha pois já era tempo de por seu núcleo a salvo do que estava por vir.**

**Severos apareceu, chorou e se foi sem lhe dedicar um único olhar.**

**Seu padrinho veio e o pegou, ele não estava certo lá, seus olhos ...**   
**não era império más, compulsão.**

**Quando Hagrid deu seu ultimato, Sírios entrou em uma fúria cega e certamente não pararia em nada até por as mãos no rato traidor.**   
**Quando não encontrasse pareceria um louco.**

**Como esperando o cretino manipulador não mudou seus planos, a falta de magia negra na cicatriz o intrigou um pouco todavia, se recusou a curá-lo e mesmo com o núcleo aparentemente pequeno e exausto, o que se supunha era 75% ainda foi selado com estremo preconceito.**

**Compulsões e feitiços foram lançados tanto em seu corpinho de bebê como na carta escrita no que parecia sangue e provavelmente era de sua mãe.**

**A carta era a matriz diretora da ala, os feitiços de monitoramento, compulsões de padrões comportamentais que regeriam as enfermarias como em uma pedra de ala.**

**A arrogância do bode velho, não havia nada impedindo que Harrisson fizesse mudanças, dando seu sangue para selecionar o acordo ele agora tinha o controle das enfermarias do número 4 e ninguém mal intencionado poderia entrar, nem mesmo o velho tolo.**

  
**As manipulações se benefício ou foram alteradas para seu enquanto "inquilino", os monitores foram desativados mesmo sabendo que o diretor ainda teria algum material como sangue ou amostra de sua assinatura mágica, algo para lidar no futuro.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Petúnia trouxe para dentro o sesto e a carta, aceitando inadvertidamente a ancoragem das enfermarias de sangue.**

**Na cozinha quando um Vernon roxo na cara termina de ler, um pacote seguido de outros aparece a sua frente sobre a mesa.**

**Um maço de libras é o primeiro a ser manuseado, não importa se apareceu por mágica, dinheiro é dinheiro.**

  
**A você que se encontra na posse de meu bem mais precioso:**

**Se meu filho está em seus cuidados, meu marido e eu não conseguimos e Harrisson James Sírios Potter Black dependerá de sua orientação e cuidado pelos próximos anos.**

**Não ouso pedir que tente nos substituir enquanto pais mas, que se esforce por ser um modelo de como uma família deve ser.**

**Como um chefe de família conduz, provê e proteje os seus, como uma boa mulher mantém um lar.**

**Não pretendo no entanto sobrecarregar sua família com os cuidados do meu bebê. O subsídio para a manutenção dele funcionará assim; uma terça parte em despesas com Harry e duas como compensação por mantê-lo.**   
**Quanto maior a dedpesa com suas necessidades, alimentação, vestuário e afins, maior o subsídio concedido a partir de um fundo fiduciário sob supervisão de minha confiança.**

**Eu também pré organizei seus estudos, sei sem sombra de dúvidas que ele se sairá a mim no que diz respeito a sede de conhecimento.**   
**Por tanto terá dificuldade em interagir com outros da mesma idade e envolvelo em atividades físicas será uma tarefa que demanda criatividade.**   
**Os esportes devem ser introduzidos para que possa compensar o alto crescimento intelectual com físico e social; nesse propósito já terei um pacote de sugestões quando o tempo chegar.**

**Agradeço sua gentileza em mantê-lo.**   
**As pedras com inscrições são para o quanto dele e ele mesmo pode ativar, vai bloquear o som do quarto porque ele tem pesadelos; nós não pensamos que falar da guerra durante a gravidez e primeiros meses lhe fizesse mal...**

**As pedras ficarão invisíveis e o Troninho se limpa sozinho.**

**Lily Potter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vernon ficou satisfeito por ser pago para manter o sobrinho estranho da esposa. Ele teria que checar isso de que o subsídio era ajustável, 600 libras não era pouco dinheiro e 400 disso era livre como era.**

**O segundo quarto de Dudley era o único que podia ser sacrificado assim o bebê foi com Petúnia arrumar suas coisas em seu novo quarto com um livro colorido e emborrachado nas mãos rechonchudas.**   
**Vernon teria que comprar alguns para seu Dudinha, tanto os livros como brinquedos pareciam normais o suficiente exceto talvez por um rádio com o que parece uma coleção de música clássica, a irmã de Petúnia era mental assim.**

**Petúnia torcendo as mãos no avental:**   
**\--- Vernon, os sons não saem do quarto mas, olhando pela porta parece um berçário normal, a caixa de lanche diz que o garoto vai pegar e abrir os potes e fechar se não comer tudo dentro más que nada vai estragar mesmo que há frutas e biscoitos nos potes assim como palitos de cenoura; que ele pegou e começou a comer crua como se fosse uma delícia .**

**Todos os brinquedos parecem normais, um edredom no chão e os blocos de montar e ele ficou lá comendo e brincando quieto.**   
**Vernon:**   
**\--- Bom. Tirando tudo em que ele possa se machucar deve ficar bem sem muita supervisão. Há os documentos dele e o cartão de vacinas está em dia.**

**Basta assinar a custódia e postar no correio que o assistente social vai passar, ver que tudo está bem e fazer a inscrição no sistema de apoio do governo.**   
**Não devem vir muito aqui, ele é saudável e se for inteligente como esperado podemos obtê-lo educado em casa para que não precise ir a primária local e disputar a atenção dos professores com Dudinha.**

**O subsídio está por fora dos registros porque o seguro social é arranjado pela polícia deles como sendo nossa, assim temos o órfão de um oficial da polícia especial com os benefícios condizentes para um herói morto em serviço.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Petúnia pensou um pouco entre indignada e satisfeita.**   
**A história de capa pareceria bem com os vizinhos e uma pensão estra livre apasaguaria Vernon quando como sua irmã o garoto começasse a fazer coisas estranhas lá pelos 7 anos de idade, e se ele era um leitor de livros ficaria no quarto a maior parte do tempo, com a chance de nem frequentar a escola primária era bom o suficiente.**

**E assim foi, depois dos trâmites legais facilitados pela polícia e a documentação concluída eles quase esqueciam que o sobrinho vivia lá, ajudava que os vizinhos intrometidos e curiosos fossem desencorajados pelas alas como mal intencionados. Uma Arabela Figg incluída.**   
**Horror gelou a espinha quando o diretor descobriu que Petúnia como um aborto tinha a custódia legal trouxa e mágica e ele não poderia valsar pelas enfermarias que ele mesmo teceu sem esquecer o que foi fazer naquela vizinhança trouxa sempre que se aproximava e todos que ele enviou depois dele também não tiveram êxito em sequer ver a casa, quanto mais se aproximar das alas ao redor que o velho podia jurar se estendiam muito além da propriedade em que seu peão residia.**

**Os Goblins não lhe dariam acesso ao Potter state sem as chaves e não fariam novas sem a criança.**   
**Arabela teria que informar Albus quando visse o garoto forra do limite das alas quando deixasse a casa. Ela nunca viu isso acontecer, não que ele não saiu mas, porque ela teve sua persepção bloqueada.**

**As 3 ele estava "lendo", para o primo e mostrando o livro, ajudando com blocos de letras para corroborar o plano de não sofrer a primária uma segunda vez pois a primeira foi dor suficiente.**

**5 anos ele passou pelas provas de nível confirmando que seus guardiões tinham um pequeno gênio e eram qualificados para lidar com sua educação em casa.**

**Claro que o ingresso da família em um clube social agradou a equipe avaliando o caso; um investimento no futuro de ambos os meninos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Foi um bom verão, o melhor das duas vidas pelo menos.**  
**Muita natação, aulas de luta e com alimentação, conforto e poções ele era um rapazinho bonito de se ver: roupa bem ajustada, sapatos novos, sem óculos e seu cabelo era o único destaque destoante visto que a única maneira de domálo foi comprido e trançado, ele mesmo cuidava.**  
**Sua tia era radiante, seu primo estava satisfeito e facilmente subornavel.**  
**O tio Vernon esoandiu seu alcance ao descobrir os outros pais fujindo das esposas e filhos; o golfe eles chamaram.**  
**Levar a família ao clube também trouxe de volta o boxe levou umas tantas pedras, melhorando a aparência, humor e qualidade de vida. O que refletiu no trabalho e adiantou uma promoção que de outra forma estaria a anos de distância afinal ele era um pai de família bem sucedido e bem relacionado e estava fazendo um excelente trabalho com o sobrinho órfão.**  
**Quem diria que se gabar do sobrinho em um clube social que ele não participou antes renderia fácil a promoção pela qual o tio trsbalhou anos na linha do tempo anterior. Karma bom? Quem sabe ou se importa?**

**As 6 Harrisson iniciou o ensino médio, ele tinha organizado pacotes educacionais por meio de sua mãe e se presenteava um novo sempre que estava terminando um antigo. As caixas apareciam como entregas de correio na soleira da porta onde antes o cesto foi deixado com uma nova carta de sua mãe que ela não lembrava de ter escrito depois de empacotar a última caixa.**  
**O material mágico não reduziu o progresso de 3 anos por ano e ele logo estava diante de seus níveis de A e a escolha da universidade.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nos dois últimos anos que precederam a partida para Hagwarts o agora admirável jovem rapaz concluiu com êxito o nível superior em Gestão Empresarial e obteve sua emancipação em ambos os mundos. ( entendesse os Goblins validaram magicamente a emancipação trouxa com a aprovação dos ex guardiões legais atestando sua maturidade e capacidade de se sustentar com seu próprio trabalho gerindo uma carteira de investimentos trouxa desde os 8)**

**Ele era graduado e poderia viver sozinho e custear a si mesmo e a continuidade de seus estudos.**   
**Bem sucedido em seus investimentos devido a ter conhecimento privilegiado do mercado e umas poucas apostas nos campeonatos esportivos com tio Vernon pelas costas da tia Petúnia.**

**Harrisson fazia uma visão em seu terno de alfaiataria com sapatos italianos, longa trança ruivo mogno e olhos de maldição matadora.**   
**Um pequeno grande homem de negócios atravessando o caldeirão furado anonimamente devido a falta de cicatriz na testa ou cabelos de ninho escuro e óculos .**

  
**Era tempo de começar a por os esquemas do bode velho no chão.**

**Com suas chaves os Goblins o receberam sem alarde e sem alertar ninguém. A emancipação foi aceita prontamente e os anéis de Senhorio para ambas as casas logo adornavam seus dedos elegantes de pianista; ele aprendeu por capricho e fez um mundo de bem para parecer se encaixar sem interagir muito, além de equilibrar toda a luta e esportes de macho.**

**As vontades dos pais foram desbloquadas e o contrato de casamento ilegal incinerado.**   
**O requerimento para o julgamento de Sírios nas mãos de uma junta de advogados livida com o absurdo da injustiça cometida.**

**As licenças de uso de seu nome, apelidos e suposta imagem em revisão com suspensão imediata e a exigência de que os lucros obtidos pelo seu falso tutor fossem encaminhados para sua conta afinal ele alegava estar cuidando de seus interesses, o dinheiro era dele. ponto.**   
**Não é como se Mudo como uma porta precisasse da chave dele para depositar seus lucros em sua conta. Que bobo...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Com os assuntos mais, imediatos tratados, uma pasta de diretrizes para investimentos arquivada com seu gerente de contas e as contas feitas.**

**Harrison voltou para seus parentes para o seu Último Verão com eles.**

**Oficialmente ele estava indo para o exterior estudar, ele manteria as enfermarias ativas para manter o velho codificador fora de seu negócio.**

**Ele não se importa com seus parentes mas, sem as compulsões eles eram toleráveis.**

**Vernon passou a apreciá-lo depois que ele grifou as partes relevantes de A Arte da Guerra Aplicada aos Negócios e fez uma pasta de assuntos atuais Seguros para a mesa de um jantar de negócios e subornou seu primo descaradamente com sobremesa extra depois que os convidados deixassem a casa.**

**Ambas as crianças impressionaram os visitantes.**

**Um novo contrato muito bom foi fechado e tudo que se falava era quão bem Vernon e Petúnia se saíram como pais com duas crianças tão diferentes más igualmente adoráveis.**

**Se houve uso discreto de poções para afiar a sagacidade, reduzir o peso e melhorar o humor não vem ao caso.**

**A carta chegou e foi prontamente respondida.**

**O Club estava pago como membros ouro para 20 anos a partir dos 5 dos meninos e a família teria condições de renovar o passe quando o atual espirasse.**

**Os investimentos que tio e sobrinho fizeram eram ótimas vacas leiteiras mantendo um bom extra constante na renda familiar e um plano de aposentadoria confortável.**

**Eles fizeram figura publica de família de comercial de margarina no Clube o verão inteiro e a correspondência pela janela do quarto nunca foi notada.**

**O correio de fãs foi resgatado de onde quer que Dumbols o tenha sequestrado para uma caixa de correio gerida por Gringotes e com ajuda de uma acessoria de imprensa ligada ao escritório de advocacia contratado para representá-lo estava sendo triada em categorias para ser respondida pela primeira vez em 10 anos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A triagem e resposta de correspondência acumulada foi feita como modelos pré-definidos e uma por pessoa sem levar em conta quantas cartas cada indivíduo enviou e em quantas mudanças de categorias ocorreram ao longo dos anos:**

**Harrison Potter Black não era responsável pela queda do Dark Lord, isso foi obra de sua mãe.**

**Ele era um bebê e não fez ou lembra de nada, não usa óculos e seu cabelo é ruivo não preto, longo e não curto.**

  
**Ele esteve escondido no mundo trouxa e não entrou no mundo bruxo ou teve qualquer contato com magia a parte dos livros e diários que sua mãe deixou para sua educação.**

**Ele agradece a correspondência apesar dê só ter tido acesso ou mesmo conhecimento dela recentemente.**

**Veja, seus livros foram empacotados há 10 anos e nenhum livro mais recente chegou as suas mãos.**

**Sua tia é um aborto e não participa da Comunidade bruxa nem quer nada com ela .**

_**Atenciosamente Harrisson Black** _   
_**Senhor da mais Nobre e Antiga casa de Black** _   
_**Senhor da mais Nobre e Antiga casa de Potter** _   
_**filho de Sírios Orion Black por adoção de sangue e magia bem como por juramento de padrinho.** _

**A cópia da carta publicada no profeta diário abriu uma lata de vermes.**

**Tudo que alguém pensava saber sobre o seu não tão Salvador eram mentiras.**

**Albus muitos nomes Dumbledore viu o controle dos votos de Potter arrancados dele com extremo preconceito e os advogados do seu peão revisando o histórico de votações para comparar com a "visão" política de seu cliente.**

**Toda a população sabia pela assessoria jurídica que Dumbols nunca foi reconhecido como guardião legal o mágico do agora emancipado Senhor de duas casas mais antigas e mais Nobres e nunca teve nada a ver com sua educação nem era sua pessoa favorita no mundo.**

**O garoto o culpa pela prisão ilegal de seu pai adotivo, por selar os testamentos de Potter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Molly Weasley soube da dissolução do contrato e tratou de chamar floo o diretor que não estava em seu escritório.**

**Ele estava fora e levaria uns dias para voltar da reunião da ICW.**

**Ela cozinhou sua indignação. O futuro de sua filhinha estava em jogo aqui, Albus prometeu que Ginevra seria Lady Potter e ela seria Lady Potter Black, Molly não teria de outra maneira.**

**O estimado diretor deveria conseguir as chaves dos cofres do garoto e dar a ela e seus filhos o pagamento para guiar o salvador ignorante e ingênua no caminho da Luz.**

**Albus garantiu que faria isso . Ele não se atreva atentar voltar atrás .**

**( A carta de Ginevra não foi respondida, ela não precisava de incentivo para sua obsessão doentia.)**

**Harrison visitou o lar Negro e recolheu O Medalhão de Salazar, ele deu ordens ao elfo louco para pôr a casa em ordem ou ser morto sem nunca ter sua cabeça reunida a seus pais.**

**Walburga não o amou mas, ele era o Senhor da casa e adotado sangue Preto. Melhor um herdeiro ofidioglota mestiço que nenhum herdeiro.**

**O retrato de Plineas Black foi contido como não confiável, para que não serviço de espião do diretor.**

**Sua assessoria jurídica notificou a escola sobre o nome legal a ser utilizado obrigatoriamente e a não**  
**conformidade de seu cliente para estar sozinho com o diretor ou o chefe da casa Sonserina sem a presença de seu assistente pessoal e um de seus advogados.**

**O assessor contratado era tanto um assistente administrativo como um agente de segurança privado.**  
**Um francês grande e intimidador chamado Briar Vernanir, ex auror virou lobisomem cujo contrato foi cediado no Gringotes Francês é claro, esquivando assim do governo da incompetência bruxa britânica.**

**Como Senhor ele tinha deveres de adulto más também direitos condizentes com seu status, como aposentos privados e flexibilidade de horário ou permanência nas dependências da escola devido a quaisquer deveres do Senhorio ou reuniões privadas com pessoal jurídico, bancário e políticos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**O 1 de setembro via floo um jovem elegante em vestes de Hogwarts de alta qualidade caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos, botas de couro de dragão, bagagem encolhida, trança de cabelos ruivo mogno jogada sobre o ombro com fecho de joia cravejada em esmeraldas na ponta, a testa não marcada, sorriso brincando no canto os lábios deliciosos, olhos de matar.**   
**Alto para sua idade caminhando sozinho sem bagagem ou animal de estimação ele parecia um terceiro ou quarto ano elegante, confiante como qualquer herdeiro sangue puro que se prese.**

**Chegou cedo, entrou no trem e tiriu um livro enquanto sacava a varinha aparentemente de lugar nenhum e instalava uma série de proteções a porta e janelas, não desejando ser encontrado por ninguém que ativamente procurasse por ele.**

**Mais tarde um não me note e uma ligeira ala repelente garantiriam anonimato até a seleção.**

**Ao cruzar as enfermarias de Hogwarts ele enviou sua intenção a grande mãe de pedra lavrada, seu nome foi corrigido magicamente na lista não podendo mais ser pulado ou lido de outra maneira que não a grafia legal.**

**Hagrid procurou entre os primeiros sem vê-lo, os espiões do velho não eram discretos em sua busca infrutífera e Minerva não teve mais sucesso na mesma tarefa.**

**Apenas quando Black, Harrisson foi chamado depois que Minie desistiu de pular ou massacre o seu belo nome, ele deixou seus encantos caírem se dirigindo até o banquinho.**

**\- Bem, bem, bem não Harry Potter eu vejo.**   
**Não mais.**   
**E você ainda não vai aceitar minha sugestão também sim.**   
**Corvinal? você tem certeza disso? Eles não são melhores que os leões e você viu isso com a pobre Luna mas, sim talvez você encontre uma alma afim...**   
**Não há necessidade de testar essa maldição de pesadelo, não comigo**

**Ravenclaw**

**Minerva quase não pega o chapéu antes que caia, uma versão masculina de Lily Potter caminha para a mesa azul e bronze e senta sem se incomodar com seus pares e o alvoroço causado por sua classificação.**

**Desta vez eu escolho a trilha sonora da minha vida.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dumbledore não conseguiu esconder bem o bastante seu descontentamento. Seus planos cuidadosamente preparados, frustrados por uma menina morta teimosa demais.**

**E o filho é a imagem dela rindo dele, escarnecendo de seus planos desfeitos.**

**Um leitor de livros, limpo demais, elegante demais e confiante demais.**

**Não a arrogância tola e facilmente manipulável de seu pai grifinorio; a postura dele é a de um jovem rapaz firme em suas convicções com um temperamento ainda para ser visto e se saiu ainda mais como a mãe será ardentemente quente, rancoroso e vingativo.**

**Isto como um peão de escolha está indo de mal a pior.**

**Severos ficou congelado diante dos olhos de Lily sem nenhum calor ou riso para eles. Olhos maduros, calculistas, ressentidos e desdenhosos.**

**Ele é grande e bem construído,uma figura diferente no entanto, não como qualquer de seus pais.**

**A cor do cabelo é dela e assim é o nariz e mesmo os lábios cheios e diferente de Potter ele foi classificado em corvinal...**

**Vou esperar e ver se ele realmente faz bom proveito dos livros que a pobre lírio se arriscou tanto para reunir.**

**Se ele respeita o sacrifício dela como na carta ao profeta onde credita tudo a ela. Lírio.**

**Quirrelmort a princípio estava determinado em seu caminho de vingança contra ele o pirralho, carta aberta ou nenhuma carta.**

**Que o sangue ruim não era uma lama também não importava más o menino foi sangue adotado na casa de Black uma família sombria .**

**Ele não se encaixa na letra da profecia porque Sirios também é seu pai e não lutou diretamente com Ele.**

**O herdeiro Negro se recente do diretor por selar e ignorar a última vontade e testamento de seus pais mortos e enviar o seu pai adotivo para a prisão ilegal e injustamente, posando falsamente como seu guardião mágico e tomando crédito por orientar o salvador que não conheceu crescendo enquanto usa seus acentos no Wisengamont sem seu consentimento.**

**A primeira ação legítima em 10 anos no controle dos votos foi se filiar a bancada neutra sob um proxy e se declarar um tradicional moderado minando o velho abertamente.**

**Pode ser que o sangue dele não precise ser desperdiçado...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Professor Flitwick caiu da cadeira de empolgação, o filho de Lily Potter tão parecido com ela em sua casa.**

**Ele parece sério e maduro mas seu chefe de casa lhe daria um tempo pra se ajustar.**

**O que o diretor estava pensando, ignorar um testamento e deixar um homem inocente longe de seu filho e herdeiro.**

**Seus pequenos Ravens precisariam ser lembrados de que seu colega era não um assunto de pesquisa involuntário.**

**O que o rapaz quis divulgar ele o fez por meios oficiais e seu status como senhor de duas casas mais Antigas e mais Nobres pode por os menos tradicionais em conflito desnecessário. De fato o modo de endereço e o que não é aceitável perguntar devem ser retocados em sua casa por precaução se nada mais.**

**Um quarto privado foi revelado na torre para o aluno intitulado.**   
**Os prefeitos deram os anúncios e os primeiros anos foram para a cama cedo.**

**O pequeno professor parte Goblin fez sua presença conhecida de uma vez abordando o elefante na sala ou o quarto particular e o status social e político do novo membro da casa deles e como não cometer gafes ou mesmo iniciar contendas ao abordá-lo.**

**Não era apenas um primeiro ano famoso por algo que não fez ou mesmo se lembra, era um órfão que perdeu os pais heroicamente o protegendo e teve o pai aditivo arrancado dele para se ver exilado do mundo ao qual pertence sem qualquer contato ou informações sobre o que estava sendo dito ou feito em seu nome. Difamação contra seu pai sobrevivente incluído.**

**O rapaz já deixou claro que não quer ser incomodado com perguntas que já respondeu ou que não tem resposta.**   
**Não há cicatriz, ele se parece muito mais com a mãe não com qualquer de seus pais e não sabe de onde veio o absurdo de que ele seria uma cópia miniatura de James Potter de olhos verdes.**

**Ele sempre teve o nariz da mãe.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A primeira semana de aulas Harrisson usou encantos para ser deixado sozinho e se conformou em ficar entediado a morte com as classes e esquivando curiosos insistentes e espiões pagos sabe-se lá com que dinheiro que se desdobravam para tentar se aproximar dele. Tente.**

**Até a primeira aula de Quinrelmort onde toda turma dos primeiros anos recebeu um maço de exames e penas anti trapassa. Um novo desenvolvimento mas como ele não estava na Corvinal antes abaixou a cabeça e foi responder, respondeu e respondeu até que as questões eram de quarto ano e ele parou e deu uma olhada confirmando que de fato constava a avaliação do programa dos cinco anos sem divisores de cabeçalho.**

**Harrisson já tinha os quatro primeiros anos e não respondeu de maneira comprometedora mas, apenas objetivamente sucinto.**

**Teria que ser cuidadoso caso fosse solicitado uma demonstração prática ou prova oral.**

**Sorte que o registro de sua residência em área trouxa estava arquivada como lar de um aborto e fortemente protegida de modo que ele alegar o uso de carinha de prática como seus colegas de sangue puro não estava além do reino da possibilidade.**

**Um bônus suculento, irritaria Hermione as lágrimas quando ela soubesse.**

**Os exames de seus colegas só compreendiam o primeiro e segundo anos.**

**Quinrellmort pediu demonstração de dois feitiços por ano de cada aluno e claro que ele os fez escolhendo os mais fáceis do quarto e quinto e variados nos três anteriores surpreendendo os demais alunos que sua avaliação fosse mais abrangente e ele poderia gerenciá-lo.**

**Quinrellmort**   
**\- Aqui veja se algum desses é novo para você.**   
**Despeja 6 livros em sua mesa para o ciúmes de todo corvo na sala.**

**Cuidadosamente examinou e separou os dois que ele ainda não leu e devolveu os demais escolhendo um para ler enquanto seus colegas faziam suas práticas do exame surpresa de nivelamento em Defesa contra as artes da trevas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A fábrica de boatos de Hogwarts distorceu tanto os resultados de exames de defesa Harrisson que no jantar ele era um gênio super poderoso que poderia se sentar para suas corujas e passar com cores de vôo e menções honrosas.**

**Quinrellmort foi precionado sobre o referido teste de nível dos seus alunos e admitiu que o jovem herdeiro Negro era um confortável terceiro ano sem riscos para o seu núcleo mágico ou mesmo a base de seu conhecimento de teoria no assunto.**

**Filios se empolgou e decidiu alí que faria o mesmo.**  
**Pamona gostou da idéia, Neville Longbottom também se beneficiária de um ajuste no programa.**

**A opinião do diretor não foi consultada ou ouvida.**

**Minerva Macgonagal não faria avaliação de seus primórdios, ela não tinha o tempo e seu programa era pré-estruturado para se adequar ao progresso mediano.**  
**Indicaria os livros e a sequência da grade por ano na biblioteca da escola no entanto.**

**Severos ficou tentado, sua aula era na sexta em dois dias e tempo suficiente para reunir um exame e ver por si mesmo o quanto de respeito o pirralho deu ao sacrifício da pobre Lily.**  
**Sim, uma chance de a desova de Potter provar a si mesmo como resgatável apesar da mazela de um pai biológico e desperdício de magia de um pai aditivo ou um dunderead inepto e desprezível.**

**Contra todos os desejos do "venerável diretor manipulador" quase a totalidade da equipe estava indo lançar as bases para a redução de sua janela de influencia sobre sua arma relutante.**

**Uma compilação dos arquivos acabou nas mãos do conselho de governadores, o departamento de educação do ministério e claro da mídia. No Halloween Harrisson Black era oficialmente um terceiro ano cursando runas e aritmancia.**

**Sírios Black julgado e esclarecido estava internado em cuidado intensivo e sob proteção de uma guarda particular viciosa e cruel que não permitiria que pessoal não autorizado chegasse ao pai do chefinho.**  
**"Boss" era como os empregados encarregados da segurança contratados por Briar chamavam seu pequeno Senhor Negro e eles estavam motivados em cuidar do pobre homem em recuperação que os tratava tão bem e respeitosamente.**

**Harrisson se assegurou de que Sírios fosse purgado de influências externas e juntamente com toda equipe em seu serviço fossem informados das ações e inações do velho tolo, blocos mágicos, compulsões, poções de lealdade e tentativas de roubo incluídas.**

**O contrato de casamento ilegal e prejudicialmente unilateral foi a palha que quebrou o camelo.**

**O cachorro de um pai muito indignado enviou um berrador que latia, rosnava e não poderia ser silenciado ou destruído que seguiu Dumbols para fora salão a vista e audição de todos no jantar.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Harrisson estava satisfeito com o andamento das mudanças em sua vida.**

**Ele não foi roubado por Dumbledore e sua camarilha feliz, sua correspondência não foi mantida dele e todo lucro obtido que o velho fez com uso de seu nome foi recuperado com interesse, ainda que pela taxa de mercado, indiscutivelmente causou abalo ter que entregar o dinheiro e ver seus acordos reincididos e a imagem que ele esculpiu para o seu mártir da luz ser rasgada aos fiapos com dano não apenas a imagem e espectativas em relação ao garoto que viveu mas, a si mesmo eram tais que não havia controle de danos a ser feito.**

**Dumbledore era um velho paranóico e senil que roubou um órfão de uma infância feliz com seu pai e Senhor, e que esse pai se tornou estéril em Askabam portanto não podendo dar irmãos ao deu maduro, forte e corajoso filho que lutou para ter seu inocente pai julgado e cuidado e está provendo companhia e proteção quando deveria ser ele o cuidado...**

**A simpatia do público e o poder político, econômico, assistência jurídica e segurança privada tornavam a família de dois indivíduos praticamente intocável.**

**O próprio diretor não poderia nem tentar se aproximar do garoto que deveria ser sua ferramenta, restrição legal miserável.**

**O chefe da Corvinal também não ajudaria seja conduzindo no caminho certo ou espionando, Filios se opôs abertamente a reconhecer que tudo era para o Bem maior.**

**Ronald e Hermione continuamente tentariam se aproximar apanas para serem esnobados e ignorados com feitiços sendo usados para mantê-los fora de sua vizinhança imediata dentro e fora da sala de aula; como se soubesse de algo mas, ele não poderia saber poderia?**

**Sim o jovem senhor Wesley era irmão da noiva rejeitada no entanto senhorita Granger com seu amor por livros e respeito pelas regras deveria ter colocado como um espírito afim.**   
**Um hatstall para nada, tanta argumentação para ser classificada na Grifinoria só para sua tarefa se esquivar e escapar por entre os dedos e sumir de vista entre as massas de estudantes de gravata azul e rosto encoberto por livros.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dar a pedra a Quinrellmrt não resolveria nada, primeiro: era a pedra verdadira? E mais importante ele consegue sair com ela?**

**Não valia a pena ariscar atrair mais atenção do bode velho que o necessário, ele pode ir pegar a pedra ou ignorar completamente o assunto.**

**Danisse ele está pegando a maldita coisa real ou falsa apenas porque ele pode e por um capricho se nada mais estaria levando o gabinete desaparecendo também.**

**Quinrellmort parece ter resolvido observalo e decidir como lidar com ele mais tarde. Suas convicções políticas e seu claro rancor contra Dumbledore comprou se não simpatia ao menos tolerancia.**

**Decidido Harrisson começou a planejar seu álibi para não estar em qualquer lugar que Granger pudesse encontrar quando o velho saísse e Voldemort fizesse sua tentativa na pista de obstáculos de Hogwarts. Ele não seria pego morto estragando sua chance de entendimento com o mago negro por cair nos esquemas mal cozidos do velho peido manipulador.**

**Harrisson teria de pegar a pedra durante o dia logo que o diretor saísse e para isso precisaria recuperar o mapa do maroto e não está com paciência para explicações assim na manhã em que os eventos teriam lugar, usou Kreacher para recuperar sua propriedade e o que mais ele encontrasse lhe pertencendo legitimamente nas dependências da escola.**

**Basta dizer que havia uns artefatos mágicos prateados contendo amostras de sangue, cabelo e assinatura mágica que costumam habitar um serto escritório e assim eram alguns livros e outras bugigangas que o velho deve ter recebido para dar a ele e convenientemente nunca teve a oportunidade de entregar em mãos.**

**No dia D Harrisson estudou o castelo até encontrar um caminho fora da pista de obstáculos para a sala do espelho usando a capa dele e uns bons encantos furtivos e alguns usados em construção e reparos até ter uma visão do espelho e pasmem, nem precisou entrar na sala, apenas olhar pro espelho por uma pequena fresta na parede e lá, lá a pedra no bolso e logo em seu armazenamento.**

**Parede reparada e rastros apagados ele só precisa ser visto na sala comum.**

**O velho se foi e Harrisson tem que alcançar umas bruxas dispostas para uma celebração privada. O banheiro do prefeito parece promissor.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Se era devido ao desaparecimento de instrumentos que o monitoravam ou sua ausência no texte de herói do diretor ; ele foi chamado por um intransigente Albus muitos nomes do meio Dumbledore que não estava brilhando ou sorridente e definitivamente não era feliz de discutir o assunto com uma plateia de chefes de casas, advogado e assessor pessoal de seu peão virou Senhor.**

  
**Advogado:**   
**\- Meu cliente foi solicitado a comparecer com urgência a uma reunião não agendada, de conteúdo ambíguo nisso.**

  
**Velho débil ignora todos na sala e o endereço apropriado:**   
**\- Harry meu garoto, você não estava em seu quarto ou sala comum e alguns itens em meu escritório e mais tarde um artefato mágico inestimável de que eu fui informado você sabia a localização se não o meio de obter...**

  
**Harry bate seco:**   
**\- Corte a porcaria. Kreacher**

**\- Mestre chamou Kreacher?**

**\- Sim eu me pergunto se quando fez minha mala você embalou itens que estavam neste escritório e cuja magia atestava serem de minha propriedade?**

**\- Kreacher não embalou, destruiu Mestre. Eles não tinham uso para o Mestre e eram prejudiciais para o Senhor da casa das Trevas.**   
**O velho cretino traidor de sangue imundo não tem assunto mantendo amostras de sangue, cabelo e magia do mestre de Kreacher ele não tem.**

  
**Harry com cara de pôquer:**   
**\- Seria a criação e posse não autorizada ilegal? Eu sei que não tinha conhecimento e muito menos consentimento da minha parte para manter quaisquer destes.**

  
**Advogado olhando Dunbols como se o desafiasse a interromper:**   
**Sim a criação e posse bem como uso de sangue obtido sem permissão de um indivíduo por outro constitui crime grave e o mesmo pode ser dito da monitoração de um não parente.**   
**É uma pena que as provas tenham sido destruídas, no entanto o elfo fez bem, não vale a pena o risco de tais itens em quaisquer mãos visto que não há uso certo ou legal para o rastreio ilegal de um Senhor emancipado.**

**Harry:**   
**\- Kreacher, uma última pergunta sim. Você embalou uma pedra? Uma jóia supostamente vermelha?**

**\- Mestre está perdendo uma jóia? Kreacher vai procurar o castelo inteiro, não havia jóias do mestre fora da caixa de joias ou sua pessoa...**

**\- Não se puna você não falhou e não perdi nada estamos sim sendo acusados de roubar um artefato que não me interessa ou tinha lugar em uma escola pra começar.**   
**Nem eu e nem meu elfo fomos ver seu cão monstro de três cabeças Diretor. Se isso é tudo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Com a cara mais lavada do mundo o VELHO tem a audácia de segurá-lo:**  
**\- Não meu garoto, você ainda não disse onde estava quando o roubo ocorreu.**

**Harry com muita vontade de revirar os olhos descaradamente:**  
**-Em uma celebração particular com duas criaturas de grande beleza e habilidade, se é que você me entende. Estou certo de que o horário em que os contratos de sigilo foram arquivados confirma minha ocupação pelas três senão quatro horas seguintes.**

**Advogado tentando e não conseguindo falar sem gracejar:**  
**\- Sim, e o escritório inteiro na verdade pode confirmar, de fato o intervalo de dois minutos entre a assinatura do primeiro até que o segundo se registrasse foi notado por um assistente e rebatido para os demais via floo. Cada vez que um novo contrato é arquivado um brinde é proposto em sua honra, para dar sorte - tosse.**

**\- Bom saber. Assim que quando tenho sorte os caras comemoram...**

**Briar abre a boca pela primeira vez nesta reunião, sorriso cretino:**  
**\- Sim Boss. Suas façanhas são uma inspiração e motivo de inveja.**

**O bode velho perdeu o fio da meada.**

  
**Macgonagal engole a língua corando indignada.**

  
**Filios rolou de rir pelo chão do escritório do diretor. Ele sabia é claro, toda casa sabe.**

  
**Severos não fez mais que bufar, claro que o garoto estava espalhando aveia selvagem, quando ele não estava? Mesmo suas cobras não eram discretas sobre esses encontros visto que nada as impedia de aludir a existência de um contrato.**

  
**Dumbo encontrou a língua:**  
**\- Harry meu jovem, você quer que eu acredite que um 11 de idade está fornicando nos armários de vassoura?**

**\- Quem falou em armário? E quem ainda diz fornicação?**

**Eu tive um feliz encontro a três, não direi quem ou onde, apenas que comemoramos o fim dos exames por horas e nos despedimos cordialmente, todos de acordo em atezourar as memórias compartilhadas.**

**Não sei o que é difícil de entender neste arranjo visto que sou bonito, rico e bom de cama. E enquanto for consensual e mútuamente benéfico o sexo é saudável e legal.**

**Deixo as aventuras com Trolls e cães de três cabeças para os Grifinórios, eu tenho outros interesses completamente.**

_**Pensamentos de um velho senil.** _

**Molly não vai gostar de nada disso.**

**Albus com muita vontade de cravar suas gotas de limão com algo forte.**

**O retrato de Plineas Black se gabou do episódio todo más a escola só focou no sexo é claro.**

  
**Os gêmeos e Ronald Wesley garantiram que Molly e também Ginny assim como todos na Toca ouvissem muito disso, principalmente depois que os gêmeos descobriram que era uma ótima distração.**

**Sua mãe gritaria para abandonar o assunto.**

**Ginny sairia chorando, tropeçando e batendo as portas.**

**E Rom ignoraria as exigências da mãe para reclamar de são Potter perfeito que tem tudo e não compartilha com ele.**  
**Ele que deveria ser seu melhor amigo e camarada.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A lei de proteção trouxa de Artur Wesley não passou com seu texto original e não houve dano causado pela invasão ministerial a Grimmond Place reformada e livre de qualquer coisa demasiado escuro. Em áreas que um não Negro pudesse acessar ou mesmo detectar; Moody tentou.**

**Ainda assim Lucios Malfoy enviou o diário horcrux via Ginny e proporcionou um meio de se livrar da perseguidora, por um dente nos planos do bode velho e rasgar Molly Weasley enquanto faz um acordo benéfico com o Lorde das Trevas.**

**Tempo de consertar um certo gabinete muito útil, deixar um na camara e o outro em seu quarto para quando sua supervisão do mapa do maroto mostrar a primeira incursão da biscate possuída.**

**Seus negócios seguiram as suas expectativas a contento em ambos os mundos e Harrisson decidiu atualizar os contratos dos guardas de segurança de seu pai em algo mais permanente e estável com benefícios estendidos a família e não apenas a assistência médico, auxílio moradia, vale alimentação e seguro pessoal.**

**Com alguma deliberação ficou decidido que um lote de floresta seria comprado e protegido, uma reserva privada para abrigar o bando do qual seus guardas eram membros com suas respectivas famílias agora seguras e a contratação de Remos Lupin e algumas outras pessoas da própria matilha com formação trouxa ou magica garantiu uma educação digna aos filhotes.**

**Houve outros empregados em capacidade menor e menos notável e de modo geral o bando estava alinhado com ele e fora do alcance do velho mentiroso que não ajudaria ninguém se sua vida dependesse disso.**

**Não que ele fosse algum filantropo altruísta, nada disso. Apenas um homem de negócios plantando competência para colher melhores e mais instruídos trabalhadores leais no futuro, empreender é uma questão de visão.**

**Não era como se mais alguém na comunidade mágica contratasse tantos párias sociais quanto ele e quando o faziam pagavam mal e tentavam explorar os trabalhadores distorcendo os acordos de pagamento e tempo de serviço ou mesmo tarefas estabelecidas ao ponto em que esses funcionários tendiam a abandonar os postos por outros no mundo trouxa, forçando os empregador a recorrer a mão de obra graduada de nascidos trouxa e mestiços pagando mais caro por diplomados para executar trabalho simples que um aborto poderia executar.**


	25. Chapter 25

**O 1⁰ de setembro chegou e com ele nenhuma esperança de passar despercebido, ele era famoso; salvador ou não ainda era o sobrevivente.**

  
**Sua escolta manteve os demais ocupantes da plataforma a distância, quem quis pôde vê-lo no entanto não era possível se aproximar demais ou falar com Lord Potter Black que aos 12 anos estaria cursando o 4⁰ ano o que por si só já era um assunto quente.**

**As pessoas questionavam sua graduação precoce, ele estaria negociando contrato de casamento? Já havia uma noiva? Seus aliados no bloco neutro ou não sabiam ou não estavam falando de seus planos futuros.**

**Foi instalado em um compartimento e protegido contra seus perseguidores obstinados enquanto aguardava a chegada de uma pequena fada loira.**   
**Harrisson ainda se lembra de sua classificação e de quem o chapéu apontou poderia apreciar um amigo, Luna não gozava de seu status social para protegê-la em seu distanciamento da realidade e convívio social forçado.**

**\- Fui discretamente "vigiada" e conduzida a este compartimento, no entanto sou muitos anos jovem demais para qualquer contrato e não sei se os que você tem em seu bolso um dia me interessariam em tudo.**

  
**\- Não pretendo lhe cobrar nada por minha hospitalidade e porque não dizer amizade exceto que você seja uma boa amiga.**

  
**\- Eu posso concordar com este arranjo verbal.**

  
**\- Bom! Eu me perguntava se minha nova amiga me permitiria praticar encantos e alas em seus pertences? Veja bem, já o fiz em tudo que possuo e nem mesmo tenho a oportunidade de observação dos resultados devido a minha acomodação privada.**

  
**\- Eu não me importaria de manter os Narguilé longe das poucas lembranças de minha mãe. Ou dos meus sapatos se você já está nele.**

  
**\- Bem, vamos começar com os itens pessoais insubstituíveis e escalar daí? Temos o dia todo afinal.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tendo cuidado do horcrux baby Tommy em seu santuário todos esses anos em um bersário outrora improvisado e salvo o medalhão de Salazar das tentativas de um elfo louco de destruí-lo, não foi difícil identificar a magia muito peculiar e inconfundível de Voldemort na posse de uma Ginevra Wesley.**

**Ficou claro como água de nascente que o velho bastardo amante de gotas de limão sempre soube e não fez nada para proteger os estudantes na esperança vã de que seu peão herói salvasse a donzela aflita.**

**Bem não desta vez, se alguma coisa Harrisson se assegura de que ela sofra antes de morrer.**

**O gabinete de fuga já está consertado e esperando escondido na câmara secreta e um simples alerta de uma sutil ala de monitoramento lhe diria quando ir conhecer Tom adolescente e negociar com ele.**   
**Esperançosamente o jovem lorde das trevas seria mais razoável e aberto ao diálogo sivilizado.**

**O fanfarrão alto importante que se apresenta como professor de defesa era um incomodo tal que mais frequentemente do que não lhe dava ideias de assassinato antes e café da manhã.**

**Os espiões do diretor não estavam desistindo de tentar perseguí-lo e Granger estava cursando o terceiro ano com o revesador de tempo para ir a todas as aulas e seguir nada discretamente os seus passos pelo castelo tentando se aproximar dele sempre que se aventurasse pelos corredores ou estivesse desacompanhado no pátio e na biblioteca.**

**A mini prostituta Wesley também tentava cruzar seu caminho e espiar atrás de pilares e armaduras nos corredores e roubar olhares em sua direção por entre os cabelos durante as refeições, o que a levou a ser apontada como perseguidora desesperada e cava ouro sem vergonha.**

  
**Normalmente ele não apoiaria o bullying e se fosse Luna ele não permitiria e não permitiu; a escola logo soube que a loirinha era filha de um parceiro de negócios e não uma noiva e a deixaram em paz mas, Ginny era jogo justo para atormentar e até humilhar.**

  
**Suas conquistas tinham grande prazer em fazer tanta alusão a sua intimidade com ele quanto seus contatos permitiriam, mesmo citando a existência de um contrato que ela obviamente não teria.**

**Esse desenvolvimento sozinho a levou a mergulhar mais fundo e mais rápido na posse do horcrux do que seria de outra maneira, ela levava o diário junto ao corpo 24/7 e definhava mais a cada dia sem que ninguém a sua volta lhe prestasse atenção.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Quando Tom Riddle no corpo de uma menina chegou a câmara deu de cara com o objeto da afeição não correspondia de sua infeliz hospedeira; sentado em uma bela cadeira que não estaria fora de lugar na sala comum da sonserina más que não tinha razão de estar lá, diante de uma mesa de chá montada para dois e um sorriso que não pertencia ao rosto de um 12 anos de idade.**

  
**\- Que gentileza a sua de finalmente descer para o nosso chá não agendado. _~Posso te chamar de Marvolo? Eu sei que você não gosta de Tom e eu já chamo outro de Tommy boy; verdade seja dita baby Tommy também não gosta más ele é um bebezinho muito fofo...~_**

  
**\- Você é o garoto que sobreviveu. Como pode falar a nobre língua dos meus ancestrais? E o que por Salazar você quer dizer com um bebê Tom Riddle?**

  
_**~ Na noite em que as manipulações de um velho marionetista alcançaram os dois de nós, o que minha mãe fez para me proteger custou o corpo físico de sua contraparte mais velha e uma pequena lasca não mais que o menor dos cacos se soltou e bem veja por si mesmo se você me acompanharia?~** _

**Um contrato mágico não para sexo casual mas sim para não agreção mútua foi empurrado sobre a mesa diante do jovem Darck Lord.**

**Em perselcript:**   
_**~ O sétimo horcrux se apresenta ao primeiro com fim de estabelecer contato e cooperação mutuamente benéficos enquanto garante a paz entre os iguais.~** _

  
_**~ Isso é sério? Não deveria ser possível e não penso que alguém muito menos eu teria criado um horcrux humano do filho dos meus inimigos não menos~** _

  
_**~ Veja bem, minha criação foi acidental e não é conhecida ainda pela alma principal.** _   
_**Ele foi enganado a seguir uma profecia que pode ou não ser real cujo texto que o alcançou pode ter sido adulterado ou montado para se encaixar nas necessidades de Dumbledore e por causa daquele velho miserável minha família foi sacrificada no altar do Bem Maior enquanto eu deveria me tornar uma arma descartável nos jogos de guerra de um maníaco por controle com complexo de deus.** _   
_**A profecia foi entregue diante dele com um recém marcado comensal da morte ouvindo atrás da porta, por um gambá bêbado de uma bruxa em um pub de má reputação de forma e em um momento conveniente demais.** _   
_**A paranóia que nublou a mente de Voldemort também é no mínimo suspeita.~** _

  
**Dois tapinhas com as unhas indicando o contrato que já levava a primeira assinatura.**


	28. Chapter 28

**\- Fascinante.**

**É uma parte muito pequena. Você cuida dele?**

**Marvolo olhando em volta do berçário onde havia o berço, cadeira de mamãe, banho do bebê, trocador e uma comoda cheia de coisinhas bonitinhas e roupa muita roupinha de bebê como o pijama de ursinho atualmente em uso.**

  
**\- Ele está comigo a vida toda desde que me lembro diz Harrisson segurando Tommy nos braços no santuário de sua alma diante de seu visitante diário Tom.**

  
**O horcrux era uma coisinha linda hoje em dia, depois de ser curado com carinho e poções além de claro grandes infusões de magia compartilhada de boa vontade.**

  
**Enquanto fisicamente dependente Tommy tem uma cópia de toda a memória de Voldy até o momento da separação e com legilimancia é possível se comunicar com o bebê embora ele não saiba que seu gentil hospedeiro era um viajante de tempo, só que ele era aceito estava seguro e cuidado, amado mesmo.**

  
**Diário Tom se sentiu ciumento, ele esteve sozinho com suas memórias por meio século e esse caco fraco esperimentou a vida ao lado de uma criança bruxa que o aceitou e cuidou dele.**

**Discutindo com o jovem diante dele Marvolo viu uma oportunidade de tirar alguma vantagem extra na troca de fonte de energia mágica e vital para a intenção acelerada de seu corpo.**

  
**\- Digamos que eu esteja disposto a trocar a vadia ladra de linha pelo animago rato que já me jurou lealdade e por tanto é meu. Quero mais que apenas assistir ao ritual de sacrifício afinal estive preso sem conseguir algum por décadas.**

  
**\- Eu nunca tentei beijar um garoto ( não uma mentira em tudo, Draco não foi beijado) e não me envolveria em uma partida desequilibrada. Mútuo e pleno ou nada sua escolha.**

  
**\- Um corpo recem criado conta como virgem?**

  
**\- Nós só temos que descobrir...**

**Enquanto de volta a câmara Marvolo se ocupava de estrair a força vital de Peter. Harrisson preparava o círculo rúnico destinado a condução e distribuição da energia mágica gerada pelo mais sombrio ritual de magia sexual em seu repertório: o sacrifício involuntário de uma virgem.**

  
**O estupro não era exatamente sua chicara de chá mas, ele não tinha mais escrúpulos quando lhe beneficiava e um almento de poder era bem vindo sempre, mesmo se estivesse compartilhando os ganhos com mais que seu Tommy visto que Marvolo também entraria no círculo com eles e a distribuição estava escrita de modo a dividir igualmente entre Harrisson e a alma de Voldemort da qual diário Tom faz parte.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Com a área do ritual preparada e seu companheiro recém ressuscitado em seu terno de aniversário ao lado era hora de acordar a cadela para o seu primeiro e único passeio com seus dois príncipes encantados ou desencantados nesse caso.**

**\- Acorda vadia interesseira. Um chute no corpo nú acordou a ruiva infeliz para a dura realidade de seu derradeiro pesadelo.**

**\- O que? Onde estou? Harry???**

**\- A pobre criatura iludida acha que pode te chamar de o Harry dela você sabia? Marvolo destila seu féu e aprecia satisfeito o choque da garota e o desdém de Harry.**

**\- Conte-me sobre isso. Eu ouvi que ela escreve Ginny Potter em seus livros com corações por todo lugar. A louca.**

**Risos de ambos os rapazes.**

**Venha agora, eu quero que você assine seu contrato de não divulgação de intimidade na frente dela. Até um cara consegue um e ela não.**

**O riso do belo ruivo era pra gelar a alma.**

**A vadia foi silenciada e amarrada para não atrapalhar o ritual perturbando as runas no chão de pedra fria.**

**Os dois rapazes prosseguiram usando a boca dela como único lubrificante antes de se revezar nas portas dianteira e traseira sem a menor consideração. Ela não sobreviveria, seu sangue foi derramado durante o ato duplo onde cada um cortou um pulso e ela logo foi deixada de lado abandonada para morrer enquanto seus agressores se voltavam para uma dança sensual e consensual mútua enquanto seu sangue se esvaia no chão.**

**Harrisson confirmou, um corpo novo contava como virgem e cada virgindade era relevante para o ritual assim sua primeira vez com um cara nessa vida também era um sacrifício com benefícios e o ganho em crescimento do núcleo o surpreendeu, ele não dobrou de tamanho nem nada mas, cresceu mais de 30% seguramente.**

**Marvolo o acompanhou em um banho e lanche em uma banheira que ele resgatou de seu espaço de armazenamento com os seus produtos de banho favoritos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Todas as coisas boas chegam ao fim e era hora de voltar para o dormitório na torre da Corvinal e esperar pra ver quanto tempo leva ao velho galeirão descobrir a morte da marionete "noiva" e arraste-o ao seu escritório para tentar levá-lo em uma viagem de culpa espondo o luto dos pais na esperança vã de lucrar com esse revés em seus esquemas de manipulação e controle.**

  
**Os corpos foram dados ao basilisco e Harrisson devolveu a varinha de Voldemort a Marvolo juntamente com os demais itens encontrados no manto e uma maleta tipo Scamander com uma residência portátil totalmente defensável abastecida para sua viagem em busca da alma original, provavelmente nas florestas da Albânia.**

  
**O gabinete da câmara seria levado na mala para que os dois jovens bruxos pudessem se comunicar sem riscos de serem descobertos pelo diretor intrometido e mais tarde poderia ser usado para invadir o castelo contornando as proteções.**

**Voldemort logo saberia dos planos do velho para seu horcrux humano e que eles tinham um inimigo em comum e não havia motivo para não se unirem para derrubá-lo de seu pedestal.**

  
**Sua contribuição para o Dack e o modo como ele vinha frustrando a light esperançosamente lhe garantiriam um melhor acordo de sobrevivência como mais que uma posse a ser trancada. Ele fez seu investimento no futuro.**

  
**Duas horas foi tudo que Harrisson conseguiu dormir até ser acordado por seu chefe de casa as 6:30 da manhã e uma chamada de fogo trouxe um advogado sonolento e um Briar com cara de poucos amigos para acompanhar outra ida ao escritório do diretor onde uma Molly Weasley muito acordada e muito alta e chorosa pedia sua garotinha de volta a um velho desorientado.**

**Provavelmente se perguntando onde tudo deu tão errado?**

  
**\- Ha! Harry meu garoto aí está você. Era mesmo necessário incomodar os senhores...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Harrisson olhou para o velho e para os perturbados ocupantes da sala enquanto se acomodava ladeado por sua comitiva.**

  
**Molly se fixou nele, postura acusadora e brava.**

  
**Artur Wesley patecia atrasado e perdido como se não pudesse e não quisesse acreditar que sua única filha de 11 anos morreu enquanto dentro de Hogwarts onde deveria estar perfeitamente segura e que o diretor Dumbledore não a protegeu ou sequer notou sua falta até a família informar o óbto pela manhã.**

  
**Se ela sofreu eles só saberiam se e quando o corpo fosse encontrado.**

  
**Severos estava no canto em uma sombra observando tudo parecendo e se comportando como o sujeito raro e estranho morcego agourento que ele é.**

  
**Minerva e Filios não entendiam como o desaparecimento da senhorita Wesley era do interesse do senhor Potter Black visto que os alunos não se conheciam ...**

  
**\- Me diga você Albus. A última vez você me acusou de roubo sem prova ou no mínimo evidências; e isso enquanto mantinha artefatos ilegais de monitoramento não autorizado de minha pessoa.**  
**Do que estou sendo acusado neste tempo? E não eu não sei, por isso estou perguntando.**

  
**Molly não conseguiu se conter e estoura:**  
**\- Veja aqui seu pirralho arrogante, minha garotinha se foi e você onde estava que não protegeu sua noiva? Que belo herói inútil...**

  
**\- Alguém amordace a cadela. Eu não tenho noiva, meus pais deixaram a escolha de cônjuge para mim e para mim sozinho. Não sou herói de ninguém e onde pasdo meu tempo é não o seu negócio sangrento.**

  
**A cabra velha tenta reorientar o circo na direção pretendida entendasse uma viajem de culpa para dirigir seu peão no caminho do Bem Maior:**  
**\- Harry meu garoto, a senhorita Wesley está desaparecida e um poderoso artefato familiar similar ao que eu usava para monitorar seu bem estar a declara morta. E todos e seu vizinho sabemos que Ginny o imaginava e não levou bem a quebra do contrato...**

  
**\- Como isso é meu problema? Eu não queria a perseguidora fêmea tanto quanto não suporto a versão masculina do meu ano e o dito contrato não era apenas ilegal mas, uma peça hedionda e abominável de porcaria.**  
**Se a louca estava fora da cama não era comigo, tive um primeiro encontro com um novo amante noite passada.**

  
**Nisso o advogado riu e tossiu para ocultar sua diversão:**  
**\- Sim bem a entrada do primeiro contrato com um sujeito masculino nisso mas, o que era o primeiro acordo? Se eu puder é claro e olhou para a plateia.**

  
**Harrisson sori torto ligeiramente corado e ainda sem uma pitada de vergonha:**  
**\- Foi minha primeira exploração desse lado do campo e o primeiro acordo cobriu a experimentação; ele tinha uma chance de me mostrar um bom tempo.**  
**Um contrato apropriado foi então assinado e digamos que estou inclinado a ver mais deste indivíduo no futuro. Muito mais de fato, é um rapaz muito bonito.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Dumbledore tentou por mais um pouco obter alguma simpatia de seu peão de escolha seu heroi e futuro martir mas, nada.**

**No fim ele teve que dispensar o garoto e seus associados inconvenientes para lidar com o controle de danos .**

**O maldito garoto chamou a possivelmente falecida Ginevra de empata foda e disse que se ela estava pelas noites quebrando sem convite em armários de vassoura procurando por ele, mereceu qualquer fim que tenha encontrado.**

**Praticamente implicou que a jovem bruxa vagando a noite sozinha foi violada e morta por atrabalhar estudantes mais velhos em seus encontros íntimos clandestinos.**

**\- Severos ele não está escurecendo está escuro. O garoto não tem empatia ou gentileza alguma. Ele de bom grado esmagou qualquer esperança de encontrar a senhorita Wesley com vida.**

**\- O que você esperava Albus? Que o pirralho Potter se oferecesse para procurar uma bruxa que todos sabemos ele abominava, Harrisson Potter Black é Negro e os Negros não levam bem o roubo de linha. Para ele toda família Wesley consiste em escavadores de ouro buscando prende-lo em um contrato ilegal que não o beneficiava em nada enquanto enriquecia a família da noiva indesejada.**

**Parecendo finalmente ligeiramente abatido o bode velho manipulador fala:**   
**\- Molly e eu nos precipitamos em arquivar o contrato mas, ele não deveria saber sobre isso antes de conhecer e se afeiçoar a noiva.Ele não deveria se apressar e queimar o contrato, talvez renegocie mas, não despresar uma bruxa apaixonada e dedicada a ele e de uma boa família de luz.**

**O velho realmente é ilusório**   
**pensa Severos**

**\- O problema Albus era a manipulação. A intromissão que você e Molly queriam para a vida dele sem lhe dar uma escolha.**   
**Veja que agora mesmo ele se descobriu bissexual mas, se fosse gay o que então? Seus três pais deixaram a escolha para ele sozinho e se continuar tentando não tão sutilmente conduzilo ele pode realmente trabalhar contra você. O pirralho já te ressente nós não podemos passar pela guerra vindoura se ele te odiar verdadeiramente.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sem o horcrux para abrir a Câmara e soltar o Basilisco de Salazar sobre os desavisados nascidos trouxas, não houve petrificações ou qualquer outro drama se você ignorasse os olhares e insultos de um Ronald Wesley em sua fúria pela indiferença do Garoto-que-viveu com a morte da sua irmãzinha.**

  
**Claro que quando o assunto surgiu no grande salão houve resposta da parte de Harrisson:**

**\- Sim porque cabia a mim, um estudante de 12 anos saber o que o que ninguém mais sabia. O que os muitos irmãos na mesma casa não notaram e nem mesmo o diretor no controle das enfermarias não sabia pois dormia e não foi alertado de que um de seus alunos morreu supostamente dentro da escola más, é a mim que você acha por bem questionar e culpar.**

**Minerva levantou fervendo:**

**\- Senhor Potter esta falta de respeito com o diretor não será tolerada.**

**\- E um aluno ser intimidado e publicamente caluniado com acusação de assassinato se não de omissão de socorro que nem mesmo saberia ser necessário esta bem? devo levar o caso de assédio de patio de escola ao tribunal?**

  
**-O que há para os tribunais meu garoto?Dumbledore empilha.**

  
**-A constante acusação deste fosforo queimado de que eu tinha alguma obrigação de babá a sua irmã perseguidora claro.**   
**Me pergunto se ele sabe as consequências de fazer tais suposições infundadas e que penalidades sobreviriam sobre sua família por uma batalha legal contra alguém do meu status?**

**Perce Wesley levanta se desculpando profundamente e arrastando seu irmão glutão desprovido de inteligência para fora do salão para esplicar o quão ferrados os Wesley estariam, principalmente se a existência de um contrato ilegal viesse a público.**

**\- Bom. Eu Harrisson James Sirios Potter Black não me ofereço para ser herói de ninguém. Cada um cuide de suas costas, não vagueie sozinho a noite pelos corredores, não vá passear na floresta proibida ou nade no lago negro esperando que se você se meter em problemas eu vá sair do meu caminho para salvar quem quer que seja. Assim eu juro.**

**Sem se importar com a bomba que acabou de soltar no meio do jantar, pega uma maçã e uma fatia de torta de melado e sai graciosamente.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Tudo arruinado. Seus planos cuidadosamente tecidos, anos de trabalho para construir a imaginação coletiva em torno do garoto-salvador e o maldito pirralho ingrato jogou tudo fora como lixo de ontem.**   
**Era tarde demais para começar a trabalhar com Longboton? Como ele ousa e no grande salão lotado não menos, as famílias saberão pela manhã.**

**\- Severos eu me encontro sem idéias, não há controle de danos possível para um juramento mágico tão público e o que dizer da profecia...**

**\- O que da profecia Albus? Não é como se você tivesse informado o pirralho sobre tudo ou nada, eu avisei que a desova conjunta de Potter e Black não se deixaria precionar para caber na forma de Salvador. Ele já desmentiu qualquer participação na queda do Lorde das trevas e mesmo com meu alerta você deixou o estômago nas pernas correr a boca alta.**

**\- Como eu deveria saber que o garoto juraria nunca ajir em benefício dos necessitados? Que declararia em alto e bom som não se importar de estender a mão se alguém estiver se afogando? Quão escuro e egoísta se pode ser as 12?**

**\- Escuro eu não sei mas, egoista muito, se você só olhar quem eram os pais dele. Potter não estava errado no entanto, quando repassei minhas memórias dos primeiros anos, a garota Wesley definhou a olhos vistos muito rapidamente sem que ninguém fosse o mais sabio; ela pode muito bem ter encontrado seu caminho para a floresta proibida, se afogado no lago ou Merlim não permita, se matado em um armário ou passagem não utilizada e não saberiamos.**

**\- Provavelmente Severos, nunca saberemos o que aconteceu e o DMEL está precionando para ser permitido investigar.**

**\- Esse assédio do mais novo Wesley contra Potter Black não vai sentar bem com o ministério você bem sabe.**

**\- Ainda estou colhendo a tempestade da prisão de Sirios e os 10 anos em que o garoto esteve fora da comunidade bruxa.**

**\- Basta lembrar que o pirralho não faz segredo de sua antipatia por você e prefere ser deixado sozinho. O garoto estuda, cuida de sua papelada do Senhorio e persegue saias e bem agora calças também.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A investigação não deu em nada como era de se esperar. Dumbledore sertamente encobriu a presenca de um artefato sombrio no dormitório da aluna desaparecida, dissipando a magia negra residual afim de não ser implicado por inação.**

**Já era ruim para a imagem do diretor que não houvesse sinais de fuga e suicídio ou sequestro e agressão que terminou em assassinato; não havia um rastro sequer pois ela foi para a cama a vista de suas colegas de quarto em seu pijama desbotado de segunda mão e não estava lá pela manhã, tendo vestido seu uniforme antes de sair em algum momento da madrugada após todas as demais terem adormecido deixando o pijama dobrado sobre o travesseiro e a bolsa na mesinha ao lado da cama com tudo dentro, sem nada de relevância salvo a prova de sua obsessão em se tornar Lady Potter mesmo que o seu príncipe encantado não lhe desse a hora do dia.**

**A suposição de trabalho era: fulga seguida de acidente fatal ou suicídio motivado por um coração partido. Lorde Potter Black admitiu estar distraído demais com seu encontro para notar se eles foram vistos, dai o consenso geral de que sim eles foram e esse revez teria sido demais para a pobre bruxinha ilusória, secando de vez suas esperanças de ser notada positivamente por sua paixão de infância e sonho de final feliz digno dos contos que sua mãe lia para ela dormir.**

**A investigação criou uma oportunidade no entanto; de ter o professor inútil e irritante substituído visto que como o mais novo na equipe o pavão pomposo era o primeiro suspeito a ser verificado e se fosse visto muito de perto seria descoberto como uma fraude gigantesca.**

**Orquestrar portanto a fulga de um possivel "predador sexual" esvaziando seu escritório e alimentando o basilisco com o corpo ainda vivo e muito consiente de seu professor, fechando assim a investigação na escola e iniciando uma caça ao homem foi um pedaço de bolo.**

**Gilderoi a pesar de sua fama não tinha família para contar em sua morte e esvaziar seu cofre enserrando a conta garantiu que os Goblins também não se importassem de checar seu status de vida pois para os pequenos monstrinhos gananciosos: se não é um cliente é uma não entidade.**

**Ainda não era Sanhain e Harrisson já estava entediado a morte. O ano não poderia acabar cedo o suficiente.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Tendo um auror emprestado dando as aulas de defesa e sua correspondência via armário desaparecendo com Marvolo, o tempo passou lenta más agradavelmente e os espiões do diretor eram o maior inconveniente de seus dias.**

**Harrisson ainda estava vendo uma ou duas garotas por semana e não deixando passar quaisquer virgens que o procurassem seguindo a indicacão de suas amigas sobre o quão atencioso ele era com elas para que se sentissem a vontade e desfrutacem de uma esperiência memorável.**

**Logo seria Yulle e o feriado lhe permitiria escapar por um tempo dos olhos do diretor intrometido e seus espiões incompetentes e irritantes como o inferno. Ele poderia visitar o assentamento lobisomem, se reunir com seu padrinho e Remos para ver por si mesmo como estava indo a pequena escola que eles tinham contruído lá.**

**O armário foi levado no baú e instalado em seu quarto porque além das cartas tornou-se hábito que Marvolo visitasse uma noite por semana geralmente no meio da semana, enquanto cuidava dos preparativos para o ritual que permitiria a fusão da alma mestra ao corpo do Diário horcrux sem a necessidade de sentir remorso pois logicamente nem Voldemort era insano o suficiente para crer que poderia enganar esse tipo de magia e não queria saber as consequências de falhar.**

**A noite de 21 de dezembro foi escolhida para potencializar o ritual e Harrisson usou seus contatos para ajudar com os materiais mais raros ou ingredientes fora de época que foi como a troca de cartas se tornou visitas noturnas rolando nos lençois azul corvinal.**

**Eles conversavam sobre as ações do bode velho intrometido e dautônico e ambos concordaram que as horcruxes não estavam suficientemente protegidas como estavam e afastá-las da Bretanha em locais não relacionados a Voldemort seria o melhor curso de ação tão logo fosse possível pois o velhote já tinha certeza de sua sobrevivencia e esperava pelo retorno para reiniciar a guerra de sangue e não valia a pena arriscar caso ele começasse a caçar os horcuxes por si mesmo,conhecendo sua vida como já verificado pelas memórias em seu escritório. Não que Harrisson estivesse contando como roubou as copias.**

**O anel seria o primeiro a ser removido do lar de nascimento de sua mãe para um lugar seguro.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Primeiras horas da madrugada 22 de dezembro.**

  
**Harrisson foi acordado abruptamente com mãos desfazendo os botões do pijama e olhos vermelhos famintos que pareciam perfurar sua alma. "Ele" estava em seu quarto montado em seu colo em sua cama e Salazar, ele era ainda mais lindo, algo entre 23 a 26 anos, a camisa branca meio desfeita a calça aberta e descalço exalando tesão por todos os poros.**

  
**Eles teriam tempo para falar depois, agora rasgue fora o pijama maldito e deixe a natureza seguir o seu curso uma e outra vez. Um feitiço murmurado ele estava nú outros dois e estava tão pronto quanto estaria considerando que em seu corpo adulto Marvolo era ainda maior que seu 16 anos de idade que não era pequeno.**

  
**Sorte que seu quarto já tinha encanto silenciador na trava da porta, nenhum dos dois estaria pensando em linha reta ou quaisquer outras por algumas horas por vir; Lordes das Trevas sádicos e seus jogos. Quem inventou o maldito anel peniano era tanto santo quanto demônio.**

  
**Na manhã seguinte compreensívelmente ambos relutavam em despertar.**

  
**Infelizmente havia toda uma campanha a reavaliar e planos a serem ajustados com o propósito de contornar as previsões do bode velho intrometido e se posicionar no Wisengamonte enquanto lançava a nova campanha de recrutamento de suas forças sem chamar atenção para o seu retorno.**

  
**Uma precaução foi garantir que as marcas negras permanecessem inativas visto que Severos não era o único marcado de lealdade questionável.**

  
**Era de fundamental importância manter Dumbledore no escuro quanto ao seu retorno pelo maior tempo possível, ajir sem atrair atenção indesejável não dando provas que justifiquem a reforma da ordem dos pássaros flamejantes e desacreditando o bastardo brilhante.**

  
**Harrisson sentaria seus OWS no comitê educacional internacional na Suiça no início do verão e usaria os movimentos do velho para justificar sua adesão a mentoria privada para continuar seus estudos, o gabinete seria deixado na camara como porta de entrada no território do velho para quando decidirem chutá-lo de Hogwarts.**


	38. Chapter 38

**O retorno para o segundo mandato viu a agenda de Harrisson ganhar muitos novos períodos de revisão e prática para seus exames.**

  
**Manter os arquivos referentes aos OWS padrão ICW fora dos olhos curiosos era o truque pois o padrão internacional era mais elevado que o utilizado na Bretanha bruxa, nada que ele não pudesse lidar com sua mente livre de bloqueios e compulsões e o ritual que fez aos 7 para maximizar o desempenho de sua memória e capacidade de processamento de informações, acrescente sua finalmente alcançada proficiência em oclumancia ele não poderia falhar.**

  
**Seu corpo era tão saudável como seria e ele estava protegido contra poções de controle de mente, ele daria uma rasteira nos planos do velho para mantê-lo em Hogwarts até os NLTS.**

  
**Seu desligamento seria legal e irrevogável mesmo se as leis mudassem depois de sua partida devido ao contrato com os tutores. Pois apenas os OWS eram obrigatórios sendo NLTS e especialização profissional totalmente opcionais e sem restrição de tempo ou idade de modo que ainda faria seus NLTS antes do tribxuxo para não ser arrastado contra sua vontade.**

  
**Harrisson já realizou o que foi fazer em Hogwarts, começando sua vingança, espisinhando os planos do bode velho e desacreditando-o aos olhos das crianças que ele pretende pastorear em feliz ignorância de suas falhas como líder e sua flagrante traição de confiança.**

  
**Se livrar da pequena prostituta não tinha preço e firmar sua cooperação com o Lorde das Trevas de modo que sua sobrevivência continuada só dependesse de se livrar de Dumbols e de quem mais ele tivesse informado de suas suspeitas e planos para por fim a sua vida e linhagem.**

  
**Manter Remos e Sírios fora das mãos do velho e longe de conflitos com risco de vida enquanto esnobando os espiões mais incompetentes de todos os tempos.**


	39. Chapter 39

  
**Hermione Granger estava arrancando os cabelos, Harry começou sua revisão para os exames antes dela e nem todos os seus livros eram da biblioteca da escola. Como ela iria mostrar sua superioridade se ele trapaceava descaradamente com acesso a livros que ela não tinha e que seriam de melhor proveito nas mãos dela e sua mente mais brilhante de sua geração. Que ela estivesse usando um tempo extra não contava como trapassa aos seus olhos, dois pesos e duas medidas no seu melhor.**

**E as vadias ao redor dele sempre que ele se deixava notar em público, o diretor disse que o garoto estava usando feitiços para não ser notado mesmo que a magia nos corredores fosse pribida. Segundo seu advogado o elenco feito antes de deixar a sala de aula para não se atrasar para a próxima sendo interceptado por companhia indesejada e inoportuna era aceitável uso de uma brecha no regulamento. o nervo.**

**Ronald Wesley não era um estudante feliz, mesmo estando no segundo ano sua parceira na tarefa de guiar o garoto que viveu ainda encontrava tempo para forçá-lo a revisar para os exames que estavam a meses de distância, eles não eram corvinais pelo amor de Merlin.**

**Filios suspeitava que este seria o último ano em que o filho de Lily enfeitaria sua casa, ele não toleraria as intromissões e jogos do diretor por mais tempo que o estritamente necessário. Era uma perda mas Filios respeitaria sua escolha, era a vida dele pra viver.**

**Severos observou o menino em seu caminho determinado e sabia que ele não punha todo este tempo e esforço para os exames do quarto ano e ainda assim ele não alertaria o velho tolo. O garoto podia muito bem sair da esfera de infância de Albus e viver em paz o quanto pudesse antes que o lorde das trevas fosse por seu sangue e estaria mais seguro em qualquer propriedade mágico com seus tutores do que em Hogwarts com os filhos dos comensais da morte.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Dumbols estava ocupado tentando apaziguar o descontentamento gerado pela morte de um estudante possívelmente nas mãos de um professor e salvaguardar o que pudesse de seu capital político já bastante desgastado desde a perda do controle sobre os votos de Potter e os mais legados ao garoto por gratidão devido a queda de Tom. Ele tentou manter esses votos como afiliados a luz mas não havia restrições estipuladas pelos falecidos doadores sobre como o herdeiro escolhido condusiria os votos. Ele não poderia forçar o wisengamont a desconsiderar testamoentos sob sua palavra de que ele sabia melhor, o garoto não os deixaria esquecer o testamento Potter e as consequências de ignora-lo.**

**Harrisson não via a hora de partir para a França onde estava o assentamento lobisomem, ele ficaria lá a primeira semana com seu padrinho e tio postiço de férias antes de ir para a Suisa sentar OWS e por um indiscutível ponto final nas chances de o velho obter qualquer controle ou influencia sobre ele. Que sua partida de Hogwarts em apenas dois anos faria o velho parecer ainda mais incompetente era seu bônus.**

**Uma medida de liberdade nunca antes esperimentada no que diz respeito as maquinações que deram o ton e sua vida anterior.**

**A única incógnita era como sua interação com Voldemort seguiria?**   
**Ele podia meio que prever as motivações do adolescente Marvolo mas o Darck lorde era outra coisa totalmente, embora fosse interessante ver que diferença faria um lorde são que não era sexualmente frustrado...**

  
**Pensar que as visitas noturnas continuaram mesmo agora que a alma principal se fundiu com o diário, não que ele tivesse do que reclamar o visitante seguiu cumprindo os termos de seu contrato. Era apenas que eles não falavam sobre isso apesar de uma sensação de pocessividade e ciúmes do mais velho**


	41. Chapter 41

**A semana que antecedeu aos exames foi tensa e pesada para os ânimos, principalmente para os alunos de OWS e NLTS. A busca por uma fulga momentânea da realidade e alívio da anciedade foi vantajosa para Harrisson no entanto: duas amigas o procuraram para ajudá-las a perder a virgindade juntas e ele não estava reclamando, embora pudesse velas tendo muitos encontros de "chá" entre amigas no futuro. Ambas levaram bem demais seu incentivo de se beijarem e se pegarem dentro do que eles não sabiam ser um círculo ritual preparado para converter toda virgindade sacrificada em mais poder para o agente condutor ou seja ele sózinho era o único beneficiário.**

  
**Voltando para o quarto tarde da noite ou cedo de madrugada Harry não notou seu visitante regular em sua cama olhando pra ele, olhos estreitos e narinas dilatadas...**

  
**Eles não tinham um compromisso, nunca era pré acordado entre eles e seus hábitos não eram discutidos mais que de passagem. Voldemort sabia que esses encontros eram mais sobre poder a ser ganho e compartilhado com baby Tommy do que por prazer somente más, como ele estava odiando essas vadias.**

  
**\- Você pode se apressar em lavar esse cheiro doce de perfume feminino, um é ruim o suficiente dois é nauseante. Diz Marvolo em toda sua glória nua esperando na cama.**

  
**\- Oi, vou me livrar disso nesse instante e já volto. Espero não tê-lo deixado esperando muito tempo, você não costuma aparecer nos finais de semana.**   
**Me encantaria que não se importe de fazer todo trabalho mais vigoroso no entanto, eu poderia recorrer a uma porção más, duas viagens foi o suficiente de topo se estiver bem pra você com a mudança de dinâmica.**

  
**E não torça o nariz eu prometo compensar você pela manhã ❤️ temos um acordo?**

**Qualquer resposta rabugenta foi esquecida devido a sua sirigaita impertinente valsar dentro vestindo nada além de uma queda de cabelo ruivo mogno úmido do banho, gotículas de água e olhos brilhando na penumbra.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Voldemort contemplou a figura Adormecida de seu horcrux humano confortavelmente aconchegado em seu peito como se fosse seu lugar, e na verdade é.**

  
**Ele nunca contemplou a possibilidade de compartilhar a eternidade com um outro alguém, um igual que não o teme todavia também não o traia. Eles compartilham um vínculo com a alma, unilateral e acidental e ainda precioso à sua maneira.**

  
**Difícil acreditar que não tem 13 anos, sua figura é de 15 ou quase 16 mesmo, e mais: para ele crescer em torno de sua alma tem de ter deixado uma forte impressão em seu personagem.**

  
**Atualmente nenhum dos dois está pronto para um relacionamento exclusivo, isso terá que esperar até que o pequeno amadureça; com tudo, pela manhã eles tornarão a falar sobre os armários, não há uma maneira No Inferno Que eles possam seguir o plano de deixar um dos armários e abrir mão do seu meio rápido e seguro de comunicação e contato. Quando eles forem dar o golpe de tomada em Hogwarts um dos armários pode ser plantado por um comensal Júnior.**

  
**Uma agradável maneira de acordar... espere quando ele dormiu? Isso é um plug? O que esse pirralho...**   
**Um vibrador, o diabo atrevido o distraiu com a boca para não notar sua travessura. Isso vai ter retorno, assim que ele estiver no controle a sirigaita vai lamentar suas ações dissimuladas.**

  
**Harrisson engole cantarolando com seu companheiro de jogos fundo na garganta já sabendo o que o aguarda e ansioso para a fúria luxúriosa de seu lindo Senhor das Trevas.**   
**Agora no entanto era tempo de cumprir sua promessa de compensar seu companheiro com um passeio divertido.**   
**Retirando o vibrador e redimensionando para igualar com o que ainda polia ele o encaixou em si mesmo bem a vista de seu amante antes de substituir o plug por seu próprio comprimento.**

  
**Sombrancelha arqueada Marvolo indaga entre ofêgos " A caso devo entender que um de mim não é mais o bastante querida?"**

  
**Não houve resposta ou conversa, ainda não era tempo.**


End file.
